


Two-Faced

by WWE_Fanatic



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Love Story, M/M, WWE - Freeform, the shield - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2018-12-16 12:32:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11828832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WWE_Fanatic/pseuds/WWE_Fanatic
Summary: Bryanna Kelsey OrtonA name that will be recognised by everyoneDean AmbroseThe Lunatic FringeWho will know her name better than she does.





	1. Chapter 1

**My name is Bryanna Kelsey Orton. Sounds familiar? Well it should. I am the younger sister of well known WWE Superstar, Randy Orton. I have always been compared to my brother. Don't get me wrong I love him to death but I want to be my own person, not always compared to him. I want to show the world...and my family that I can be just as good, if not better. That's why I am making moves to join WWE. Right now I am just behind the scenes...but after my talk with Stephanie everything will change. I will make my mark...maybe not as quick as Randy but damn sure as permanent. I will show the world what I can accomplish.**

**Bryanna's POV**

1...2...3! Ding Ding Ding  
"Here is your winner, by pin fall and your new WWE Champion, Randy Orton!" The crowd cheered as his music played. He stumbled out the ring to backstage.  
"Randy, you did it!" I cheered.  
"Yeah. I did, didn't I?" He chuckled. I smacked his arm and snatched the belt admiring it.  
"Cocky much?"  
"Always."  
"Whatever. I'm happy you got what you deserved though."  
"Thanks." I followed him to the locker room since it was empty. "Anyway, have you talked to Stephanie and Paul yet?"  
"No...I was waiting for my big brother to take me to them." I answered slowly.  
"Couldn't do it yourself?" He asked changing.  
"Hell no. They are too intimidating. I don't want to make the wrong move and end up on the wrong side before I even become apart of WWE." I said defensively. He chuckled.  
"They aren't that bad." He says as his slips on a T-shirt. "We'll go right now."  
"Now? But im not ready."  
"You've been here for a week, Kel. You're ready. Come on." He clips the belt around his waist and walks out the locker room. I drag my feet and follow him.  
"Are you gonna stay?" I asked hoping he'd say yes.  
"Of course." I sighed in relief. "I just want to see you embarrass yourself."  
"RANDY!"  
"I'm only kidding, Kel. You'll do perfect." He says as we approach Stephanie and Paul's office. He knocked three times. In less than five seconds later the door flung open. An angry Alicia Fox pushed pass me and out of sight. I bit my lip as I turned back around. Stephanie was smiling at me.  
"You must be Bryanna. Please come in and sit." I glances at Randy and I slowly sat.  
"I apologize for the absence of my husband. Anyway, I hear you want to be a diva."  
"Uhm, yes. All I've ever dreamed about." She nods at my answer.  
"Randy, would you give us a few minutes? I would like to speak to her alone." He hesitated but began walking out.  
"I'll wait outside." I began to panic on the inside as the door closed. I hid it as I turned back to Stephanie and hoped for the best.

  
**Jon's POV**

"Colby! Where the hell have you been, man? Our match is in twenty minutes." I half talked, half yelled.  
"That's none of your concern. At least im here now." He snapped even a sly smirk could be seen. Apparently Joe notice it too.  
"What are you so happy about?" He asked.  
"What? Can't a guy just be happy?" He looked between us.  
"Yeah, just not you." I threw at him.  
"I can too. Just...just forget about it." He walked out. I looked over at Joe who only shrugged and walked out. I followed.  
"So who are we up against tonight?" I asked.  
"3MB. An easy win." He replied.  
"I hate easy. I'd rather fight for something harder to get. Makes it worth more when you get it." I stated. As we continued walking I spotted Orton standing with his back against the wall. "Orton, my man." He looked up. kindness nowhere in his eyes.  
"What do you want?"  
"That title." I stated plainly. He smirked.  
"Like that'll ever happen. You cant beat me. You shouldn't even try. You a-" Stephanie's office door opens. Out comes a girl with the brightest blue eyes I've ever seen...she was...hot damn sexy!

**Bryanna's POV**

"So, how'd it go?" Randy asked.  
"Uh, good....I think." I say skeptically. "She wants me to start off by being the cheerleader of...Jon, Colby and Joe? I've never heard of them though. Do you know who they are?" He face goes red with anger.  
"He does actually, Doll." I turn towards the voice only to become face to face with The Shield. "I'm Jon. That's Colby and Joe." I turn back to Randy to see if this was a prank or something. Based off of his facial expression I could tell it wasn't. Which meant....I was the official _cheerleader_ of....The Shield. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~

      "Stephanie, I can't work with them. My brother doesn't like them at all and frankly I don't either. Can't I work with someone else? Like...The Prime Time Players...or The New Day even. Just not the shield." I begged. "I'll take an-" She cut me off.  
      "I can assure you, I understand this isn't an ideal mash-up for you. Especially with the feud between Randy and Dean going on, but I have made my decision and what I say is final. If you don't like what I feel is 'best for business' then you don't deserve to be here."  
      "Stephanie."  
      "Final." She repeated. "Oh, and don't forget to wear something appropriate." I give a small nod and walk out in defeat. All of them were still there. Randy's eyes darted to me immediately.  
      "What'd she say? He asked. The shield members stood by waiting for my response too.  
      "I need to change" is all I say before walking off.

Randy's POV  
      "Kel!" She continued to walk away.  
      "Guess we have a new member to the team. A sexy one if I do say so-" I jumped at him only to be pushed back by the other two Shield members.   
      "SHUT THE FUCK UP! I WILL KILL YOU! DON'T YOU EVER TALK ABOUT HER THAT WAY EVER AGAIN! YOU HEAR ME?! NEVER AGAIN!" I shook them off of me.  
      "What? Afraid i'll take your precious girlfriend away?" He smirked. "Afr-"  
      "If you do anything to my sister....ANYTHING, I swear I will kick every ounce of life out of your ass!" I spat and walked off.

Jon's POV  
       Sister? Randy's little sister, hm...this could be fun.

Bryanna's POV  
      "This is a 6-man Tag Team match set for one fall. Approaching the ring first accompanied by Bree Orton (Outfit Above), at a total combined weight of 707 lbs, Seth Rollins, Dean Ambrose, Roman Reigns; The Shield!" We made our way through the screaming fans, me in between Jon and Joe. As we came to the barricade first Colby jumped over, then Jon, then me....or so I thought. Before I could climb over Joe picked me up and placed me over. I hid the anger that surged through me and continued into the ring. I stood against the ropes as the other opponents were introduced. "And their opponents, The team of Heath Slater, Ginder Mahal, and Drew McIntyre; 3...M...B!" I watched as they made their way down the ramp. They all eyed me. I just rolled my eyes and stepped out the ring as the match began. What could be worst than standing with two teams you simply despised. I held everything in and did as I was told. When they were winning, I cheered. When they weren't doing so hot, I encouraged. That's it. No more no less. The match didn't last five minute when out of nowhere Joe caught Heath with the spear. He quickly covered.  
      1....2....3! "Your winners by pin fall, The Shield!" I stepped in the ring clapping for their victory. I gingerly stepped for and grabbed the wrists of Colby and Jon and held them up just like Stephanie said. The crowd went insane. Who could like them? I let go as we all exited the ring.

~~~Backstage~~~

      I walk ahead of them. I took of the horrid leather vest and threw it. I headed straight for Randy's room but before I could enter I felt a hand grab my arm. I spun around to see none other than, Jon. I snatched my arm away.  
      "Don't touch me." I hissed. He threw his hands up.  
      "No need to get feisty. I just wanted to ask if you were riding with us to LA. You know since Randy wont be there and you are apart of the team now."  
      "Wont be there? I don't know what you're talking about but me and Randy ride together. No if ands or buts about it. He would tell me if he couldn't be here. And he didn't. So if you don't mind." I turn and walk to the room thinking about what he said. Randy wont be there. What does that even mean? He would tell me....right?  
      "Hey Kel." Randy said as I entered. "Im sorry you had to do that. Im working on fixing it."  
      "Summer Slam. Are you gonna be there?" He didn't say anything. "Jon said you wouldn't be there. Tell me he's lying."  
      "Kel." He sighs. "Im sorry I didn't tell you. I-"  
      "You're just gonna leave me....with them. How am I suppose to travel if I barely know anything outside of fucking Knoxville, Randy?! You are basically making me ride with them three assholes!"  
      "Kel-"  
      "I cant believe you would do this to me! To your own sister! I am suppose to be your first priority here and you're leaving! So much fo-"  
      "Kel!" I jumped slightly away. He sighed again. "Look. Im sorry I didn't tell you. But I do have other things I have to worry about." I opened my mouth to speak but he cut me off. "Sam's almost 9 months pregnant." My jaw dropped. "I need to be there. Im sorry I didn't tell you about leaving and I am extremely sorry I didn't tell you about Sam but-"  
      "You...I cant believe you. You're the one that's suppose to be there for me and you keep secrets." I shook my head as tears began forming. He stepped towards me but I moved away. "I....I need to go. I got to go." I rushed out the room ignoring his pleas. I cant believe he kept all this from me. The tears streamed down my face clouding my vision. I brushed them away or at least tried. Oomph! I crashed into someone. "I...im so sorry."   
      "Bree?" I slowly looked up to see...


End file.
